A refrigerator is an electrical appliance in which a refrigerating cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation is repeated using refrigerant to store food at a low temperature. Generally, refrigerators are adapted to store various foods at a low temperature, in a fresh state, in freezing and refrigerating compartments defined in a refrigerator body, by circulating cold air in the freezing and refrigerating compartments. In the freezing compartment, food such as meat or ice cream, to be maintained at a temperature not higher than a freezing temperature thereof, is stored. On the other hand, food such as vegetables or beverages, to be maintained at a temperature slightly higher than the freezing temperature thereof, is stored in the refrigerating compartment or within temperature controlled storage containers within the refrigeration compartment. Thus, the recent tendency to equip refrigerators with storage containers has led to an increase in overall size of the refrigerator.
As large refrigerators are becoming more common, various types of refrigerators have been developed to satisfy the ever-increasing demands of the user. For example, a top refrigerator type is known in which a fresh food compartment is located above a freezing compartment and a side-by-side type refrigerator is known in which a freezing compartment and a fresh food compartment are positioned left and right of one another. A bottom refrigerator type is also known in which a fresh food compartment is located below a freezing compartment.
The bottom mount refrigerator concept is gaining in popularity because it provides easier access to the fresh food compartment in comparison with current side-by-side and top-mount refrigerators. The bottom mount refrigerator also has a better ergonomic position to store food and does not have as many hidden compartments.
Current bottom mount refrigerators have full-width storage compartments, which are popular with consumers. Within the fresh food compartment of the bottom mount refrigerator, it is known to have a pair or series of stacked compartments, resembling pull-out drawers, where the lid of the lower compartment automatically opens as the lower drawer is pulled out. In this situation, the lid of the lower drawer can block simultaneous access to the upper drawer.